


Whoa!

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Football | Soccer, Oops, Romance, Secret Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hears some very disturbing information about his half-sister and best friend. These are their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a very intriguing tumblr prompt. Thank you mysterious anon! Mergana au: Arthur's football teammates (aka knights of the round table) trying to convince a clueless Arthur that Merlin is nailing his sister ("quite hard" Said Gwaine "Against the wall" Added Lancelot "You really haven't heard the screams?")

“Good work guys,” Arthur told his teammates just before he called the practice. Camelot U’s Knights (“of the round table” Merlin liked to joke) jogged off the pitch into the locker room. Arthur scanned the stands for friends who might be watching but saw only Gwen, who waved.

Arthur, as captain, had to stay out to make sure their gear was secured. That gave time for Gwen tom come down and say “hello” to him and the other two helping. “Hey,” she said with a smile.

“Hey, how’d we look?” Arthur wanted to know.

“Fabulous, as always.”

“Thanks.” He put an arm around her for a quick squeeze. She didn’t particularly like sweaty hugs. “Weren’t Merlin and Morgana here?”

“They were, but he went to the library and she had to meet Vivian for ‘a thing.’”

“Oh, ok.” He had been counting on spending some time with his best friend, his half-sister and his girlfriend. But apparently that wasn’t going to happen tonight.

“Ugh, go shower. Get pretty for me.” She pulled away but leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Yeah okay.” He turned, waved and jogged into the locker room, which went silent on his entry. “Uh, hey guys.”

“Hey, Arthur,” Lance offered, and the guys began talking again, only a little quieter.

“What’s going on?” Arthur asked as he approached Lance and Gwaine.

“Oh nothing. I’ve got a date, Lance is too shy to ask Elena out, Merlinisnailingyoursister,” Gwaine replied.

“Say _what_?” Surely Gwaine didn’t say what he thought he’d heard.

Gwaine and Lance looked at each other. Their silent conversation only lasted a few seconds but went like this: _Why did_ _you tell him? He needs to know. No he doesn’t. Yes he does- if you don’t like it, you tell him. Fine._ Arthur threw his hands in the air and said, “What is it?”

“He said, ‘Merlin is nailing your sister,’” Lance offered. Arthur’s mouth fell open.

“Quite hard.” Gwaine smirked.

“Against the wall,” Lance added, “You really haven’t heard the screams?”

“Riiiiiiight. You guys are putting me on.”

“No, really. It’s been going on for a few weeks now. You miss the highlights ‘cause you’re out there longer.”

“You’re sooo sensitive Gwaine,” Lance snarked.

“So they do it here?”

“Out in the hall,” Gwaine pointed out.

Arthur stomped over to the door leading into the main hallway. No one was there. He looked up and down the hall but still saw no one, so he snapped the door shut. He started muttering about his clotpole friends and stomped back over to Gwaine and Lance. “No one’s out there.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “That’s because they have their timing down. They always finish as we’re coming in.”

Arthur just barely stopped himself from asking how he knew. “I still don’t believe you. Either of you. When did they have time to get together? She’s always partying and he’s always in the library.”

“Have you _seen_ them where they say they are?” Lance asked.

“Sometimes.”

“You poor, misguided soul,” Gwaine added before turning to the showers.

Arthur glared at his back then walked over to Percy, Elyan and Leon. “I know you guys heard what we were talking about. Is it true?”

All three looked at each other in turn before Leon spoke. “Um, I know that’s what Gwaine and Lance say,” the others nodded, “but we’ve never actually looked.”

“Bu you’ve _heard_ what they’re talking about.” The three guys nodded. “So someone is nailing someone out in the hall while we practice.”

“It sure sounds that way,” Elyan offered before clamming up at Arthur’s glare.

Arthur stomped over to his locker and began undressing. He made a mental note to ask Gwen about it later. He showered then went out to eat with Gwen.

The next day he was determined to catch the supposed-lovers mid-tryst. Merlin and Morgana were in the stands with Gwen when he glanced up mid-practice. But several minutes later, both were gone again.

He caught the ball that was coming toward them and called a break. Then he told Leon to start practice in two minutes and that he, Arthur, had something he needed to do real quick. Gwaine smirked and most of the others just watched Arthur walk into the locker room.

This time when he entered, he heard an interesting sound. It was rhythmic, like something hitting a wall. Arthur swore and ran for the locker room’s other door. He opened it slowly and quietly and the sound was enhanced by other noises: whimpering, rapid breathing and the slap of skin on skin. He almost didn’t want to look, but he slowly widened the door to peek out.

There was nothing to the right so he turned to the left. What he saw next he wished he could bleach from his brain—Merlin and Morgana, their fronts glued together and their jeans on the floor. Merlin was indeed “nailing” her “hard” and “against the wall.” Arthur squelched his gasp of horror and pulled his head back into the locker room, closing the door softly behind him.

He turned so his back was to the wall and slowly slid down it. A number of things flit through his mind. _Where did Merlin acquire his carnal knowledge?_ He’d seemed like the quintessential country bumpkin. Morgana had already admitted to carnal knowledge well before they’d gotten to uni. _Did she corrupt him?_ But that brought up the thought, _how, no, why did they hook up? She could have anyone else!_ And he knew plenty of those who were interested in her.

But then his thoughts came to a screeching halt. _His best friend was banging his sister!_ That was followed by a bunch of swear words as he heard Morgana begin screaming. _That was it!_ He suddenly didn’t care about the lovers’ privacy anymore and shoved the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues "chapter" 1. :)

Arthur immediately turned to stare at Merlin and Morgana, who’d futilely jumped apart. Futile because literally everything was hanging out. Arthur made a disgusted noise before covering his eyes and saying, “Oh get your clothes on.”

“Arthur,” Merlin whined. _Ah yes, he most likely still had an uncomfortable problem_.

“Tough. Take care of it later—when I’m not around.” There was a rustling of clothes for a couple minutes until Morgana cleared her throat. Arthur took that as his cue to look at the two offenders again. “So, how long has _this_ been going on?”

Morgana crossed her arms over her rumpled shirt. “Not that it’s any of your business, but about two months.”

Her tone irked him further. “Not my business? Seriously?”

“It just happened,” Merlin offered.

“Merlin, do you know how many _formerly_ secret lovers use that excuse?” Merlin opened his mouth but Arthur cut him off. “ _All_ of them. And it sucks.”

Morgana glared. “And just _what_ is your problem with us?”

“You want to know? You really want to know?” Both of them nodded. “Okay fine. I’m upset that you didn’t tell me.”

“What?” Merlin asked flatly.

“You two obviously assumed I’d be angry if I knew, right?” They both nodded again. Their synchronization would be cute if it wasn’t for their deception. “Well, you were both wrong.”

“Seriously?” Morgana wondered.

“Like a heart attack. Listen, I know both of you very well. Merlin’s been my best friend for a long time. There’s a reason for that. Somehow- I’m not sure _why_ right now -I trust him more than I trust anyone.” Merlin flashed him a bright grin. “And Morgana, you’re my sister. Family. I want to protect you and see you happy. If he—” he pointed to Merlin, “—makes you happy, then so be it.”

Merlin and Morgana sighed in relief and joined hands. “Thank you,” Merlin said.

“Just don’t break her heart or I’ll break _you_.”

“Arthur,” Morgana pouted.

“I’m half-joking anyway. Besides, I could see you’re really into her.”

They both blushed at that. Merlin muttered “Arthur” again but there was no heat to it. Arthur just laughed. “You kinda deserved that.” He looked at them for a moment. “Did you really think I’d be mad?”

“Well, you are pretty prickly about your sister’s honor,” Merlin replied.

“Can you blame me? Look at her.”

“I have.” Merlin turned to look into her face.

“Arthur, I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah,” Merlin interjected.

“Not helping your case, _Mer_ lin. Seriously though, don’t be afraid of me. I really am happy for you two. Just please take your, um, ‘activities’ somewhere more private. Everyone out there knows who you are and what you’re doing.”

“Really?” Merlin was surprised.

“Yes. Gwaine says ‘congrats’ by the way.”

“Ugh.” Merlin facepalmed while Morgana beamed.

“Excellent. But I think we’ll take your advice,” Morgana said, right before her smile grew wicked. “Besides, we have some unfinished business, don’t we, Merlin?”

Merlin flushed even deeper and muttered “yeah.”

“Ta-ta big brother.”

“Urgh,” Arthur replied before turning to go back into the locker room and back out to the pitch. Now he could finish practice with a clear mind and a quiet locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prequel to the previous two chapters, aka how M&M got together.

Merlin’s always noticed how hot Arthur’s sister was. He knew his eyes followed her whenever she was in the room, and once in a while, she’d notice. But there was the whole “bro code” to consider—do not date your best friend’s sister. But he still couldn’t help looking.

So when she talked to him one day, he nearly had a heart attack. Girls this hot just didn’t talk to guys like him—gangly, pale, hair perpetually messy, and _the ears_. His female friends- never girlfriends –called him things like “cute” or “unique” or “adorable.” He didn’t want to be those things. He wanted to be attractive; he wanted someone to really like him.

He was sitting at one of Arthur’s football practices, studying, when it happened. He normally ignored the people around him so he could concentrate, but it was her perfume that alerted him. Literally no one had Morgana’s perfume—she had a custom scent. And that scent made him look up into her gorgeous green eyes. _They were looking right at him!_

“Hi,” she said.

He stared for a few moments before stuttering out, “Hello.”

“Not a football fan?” She gestured to the pitch.

“Not particularly, but it’s reasonably quiet.”

“Ah, the studious type.”

“That’s me.”

“Do you want to get out of here?”

He stared at her again. “You _are_ talking to _me_ , right?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s just that . . . girls don’t talk to me.”

She looked genuinely puzzled. “Why not?”

“I’m not really sure, but I think it might be my looks.”

She tilted her head, examining him a bit more closely. “I don’t see why. You have gorgeous, thick hair, stunning blue eyes and amazing cheekbones. I’d kill for those cheekbones.”

“Seriously?”

“Definitely.” She stood and held out her hand. “Let’s go.”

He laughed but took her hand anyway. She pulled him up as he asked, “Where to?”

“The Coffee Shop. You look like you could use some.”

“Yeah, okay.”

And that was the beginning of something brilliant. After that first date, they exchanged numbers. She texted him quite often, with things that made him laugh out loud in class. After that professor’s glare, he made sure to only look at her texts between classes. He texted back, of course, and that’s how they really learned about each other.

They always sat together at Arthur’s practices. Sometimes she let him study, but sometime she entertained him with humorous stories about growing up with Arthur. Several times he laughed so loud that Arthur looked up at him with a puzzled look on his face. And whenever Arthur asked him about it, he wouldn’t say anything beyond, “Your sister is pretty funny.”

Of course they went on dates too, always under the radar. Morgana had shared how overprotective Arthur was with her—her last boyfriend had left their flat with a bloody nose. All she’d done was ask him to stop groping her.

Then one day, it finally happened. Morgana looked him over in the stands and said, “Yeah, come with me.” She pulled him up again and dragged him toward the locker rooms. Right outside the door where Arthur would exit. But there was no one around and she shoved him up against the wall. “Time to test drive those luscious-looking lips of yours,” she declared before mashing their lips together.

Warmth flooded Merlin at the contact, flowing from his head downward. She was insistent, but he never felt forced. She put a hand to the side of his face and stroked; he moaned and she pulled away slightly. “You like that? Me too.”

She gave him a tantalizing look he just couldn’t ignore. So he surged forward and claimed her lips. She let him have control and he pressed his advantage, licking at her bottom lip to gain entry to her mouth. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer, flush against him. Their tongues tangled and she moaned into his mouth then ran her hands into his hair to keep their faces together.

They kept going for several delicious minutes, until they heard sounds in the locker room behind them. “Time to go,” she whispered and let him lead her away.

Matters escalated from there. Whenever they were in the stands together and one of them felt amorous, they’d pull each other back to that deserted hallway. Kissing lead to groping and caressing, first over clothes, then under. Then finally the day came where Morgana whispered into his ear, “I’m on the pill now.”

He shivered and replied, “Are you sure about this?”

Her only reply was a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands soon led to the top hem of his jeans where she undid his button and zipper. He responded by slowly pulling her skirt down. Before long she was up against the wall and they were more entangled than ever before and this was, by far, the most exciting thing he’d ever done before.

That lonely hallway now knew _all_ their secrets. And this time was just the first.


End file.
